A Demon's Story
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This was a story for emeralddusk's Skin I Live In challenge. It also answers some of the questions from Victorious Locked Up: Deleted Scenes. The first chapter is for the challenge. I'm working on the second chapter now. Enjoy and Review. Rated T for heavy implications.
1. A Demon's Tori

_This is for emeralddusk's **Skin I Live In challenge**. It also answers some of the questions from my previous fic **Victorious-Locked Up: Deleted Scenes**. This explains some of it, but there will be more on the way. _

_I don't own **Victorious**. If I did, Cat Valentine and Tori Vega would be together, Robbie would be dating Sinjin's sister (if he isn't already. Haven't seen the show in awhile), and… everything else would be the same. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

I groaned as I felt my head crash into the wall. I snarled up at the three men around me. I jumped up and kicked at the man nearest me, sending him crashing into the wall opposite as I punched out another man and bared my teeth at the third. He raised a knife and I decided that my heritage could take care of this guy.

Letting the power flow through me, I felt the telltale transformation coming over me. The hairs on my body thickened and grew longer as my bones began shifting. I felt a slight pain from the way they lengthened and reattached themselves. My limbs grew longer and my fingers and toes grew long sharp black claws. My face stretched to accommodate the growth of my teeth into fangs and my large dog-like nose. I went from two legs to four to keep my weight equal and my wolf-like tail waved behind me as the final piece slid into place: my eyes brightened to a shocking shade of gold with interlaces of red.

The man screamed in terror as his comrades looked on in petrified horror. I sank my claws into the knife-holder's back and he went down with a gurgled yell before I turned to the other two men. They tried to scramble away, but my tail grabbed one and my teeth grabbed the other. As my tail squeezed one man, suffocating the life from him, I tore the other to shreds with my fangs.

When they had been taken care of, I grinned and changed back, noting that my clothes didn't have a single drop of blood on them. Before I left the alley, I made sure that there wasn't a trace of evidence that could lead to me before I jogged home and up to my room. I flopped onto my bed with a wide smile and waited patiently for the debriefing.

Within seconds, a fire erupted in my room and out stepped my father. A tall demon with two twisted horns and fangs hanging from his bottom lip, curling up over its top lip, my father had a thick ram's beard hanging from his chin, though he kept it short so it didn't cause any problems for him. His yellow eyes were almost hidden underneath his thick brown eyebrows and he was covered from head to toe in matted and bristly dark brown fur. Swinging behind him was a goat's tail and there were hooves at the end of his legs instead of feet. His arms were large and bulging with muscles and his hands were actually paws with black claws that were even thicker than my own. When I was younger, I had asked him if my claws would grow as big as his and he said that we would just have to wait and see.

"Hello, Father." I murmured, ducking my head deeply to him as a sign of respect.

"Hello, Daughter. How was your test tonight?"

"It went very well. I dispatched all three and didn't spill a drop of blood on myself. I was very clean about it this time… when it came to me anyway."

"Well done. You will make a very good mischief maker in time." I smiled up at him. "Now, it has come to my attention that your thoughts are beginning to revolve around a redheaded friend that you met in this new school."

"Cat?" I inquired.

"Yes, Cat. Tell me, are you and she…?"

"We are." I affirmed.

"And the coupling ritual?"

"That's only with demons, Father." I pointed out.

He nodded. "True. But that is not what concerns me. You have been thinking about telling her that you are a demon."

I ducked my head to hide my blush. "Well, I…"

"You know you cannot tell her that you are a demon."

My head shot up. "Why not?"

"Because it is against our leader's code to tell non-demons that you are a servicer of Satan."

My head drooped. "Fine, I will not tell Cat that I'm a demon."

"Make a promise."

My head snapped up to stare into my father's eyes. "What?"

"Promise me that you will not tell anyone that you are a demon."

I reached out my hand and clasped it with his before nodding. "I promise I will not tell anyone that I am a demon."

"Good girl. Now, get some sleep. You have school soon."

"Yes Father."

He gave a wave and erupted into flames before disappearing. I thought over the pact I had just made with him and immediately began working out the loopholes. I just had to buy my time before the right loophole came along and the method to carry it out arrived, but one way or another, Cat would find out that I was a demon. I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Tori arrived at school, jittering with nerves. She had finished her monologue for Sikowitz class last night and she was extremely anxious to present. She had had a long talk with her mother about the topic and she knew that she was about to make herself vulnerable to all of the students in her class. Just as Tori reached her locker, Cat bounced up to her and grinned.

"Hey Tor." she said softly, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Morning, Cat." Tori replied. "Ready for school?"

"Yup. I've got my monologue ready for Sikowitz, my rough drawings ready for make-up class, and I have a final drawing of my princess dress for Costume class."

"What about the lyrics you and Andre were working on for Vocal 101?" Tori inquired as the two headed for Sikowitz class. Cat's expression dropped and she pouted.

"Don't worry, Kitten." Tori chuckled. "I'm sure Andre has a copy of them, just in case."

Cat's eyes brightened and she hugged Tori as the two took their seats in the classroom. Jade glanced over and glared at them, but Tori tried to ignore her, knowing that she could easily scare the black out of Jade.

Sikowitz slid into class seconds after the bell and clapped his hands together. "Alright, who's ready for some scene play?"

The class stared back at him in confusion. "I thought we were still doing monologues." Robbie pointed out.

"Really?" Sikowitz asked. "I had no idea we were still on monologues."

"Our homework was to write a monologue." Robbie told him.

"Oh, well then, let's hear the monologues. Andre, you're first."

"What? Why can't Robbie go first since he pointed it out?" Andre protested.

"Good point. Robbie, you're up." Robbie sighed and stood.

"No man," Rex objected. "Your monologue is lame."

"I should at least give it a try." Robbie hissed, setting Rex down in his chair and heading up onto the classroom stage with his paper.

Clearing his throat, Robbie smiled at the crowd and began. "Heya there, little youngster. Whatcha got there?" He had changed his voice to that of a pirate with a high pitched voice and a bad accent. "Is that a new earring? Oh it is! And 'tis made of shark tooth too. Ya lucky little scalawag! Why, I remember when I was a lad and I was catchin' Sharks left 'n' right. My first catch was on a warm summer day. My crew and I were in the middle of the big blue sea and…"

Tori tuned out Robbie's voice and turned to Cat. The redhead was staring off into space and didn't appear to be listening to Robbie's monologue either. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were framing her face as large brown eyes focused on a space three feet to the left of Robbie, seeing something that none of the rest could.

Tori turned back and tried to focus on Robbie, but her mind kept wandering to her own soliloquy. She had done a lot of 'research' on the topic and was confident that everything in it was correct. It's just that she would be putting herself out there to the class and they would assume she was just a good writer. Jade would probably be the only one in the crowd that believed her… or thought she was a ginormous liar.

Either way, Tori was going to present it and nothing would stop her from telling her friends the truth about what she was.

"… and I opened the door to my parents' room. I was surprised to find it empty, the bed still made, the window open, the walls bare. There was nothing left. All of their things were gone… as if they'd never come back at all."

There was scattered applause as Jade stepped down from the stage-like podium in the class and retook her seat next to Beck. He threw an arm around her shoulder and patted her on the back.

"Next up, we have Andre."

Tori groaned. It seemed that they were never going to get to her monologue before class ended. Glancing over at the clock, Tori raised an eyebrow. They had only been in class for twenty minutes; there was an hour and ten minutes left. Sighing silently, the Latina opted to sit back and relax.

"Hey dogs, I'm Richey Corano." Andre began in a deep voice. "I'm a truck driver for the Mister Fluffiness Mattress Company. They pay me a fine salary and I have good hours, but I wasn't always a truck driver. When I was smaller, just a little man, I wanted to grow up to be a singer just like my dad. You see my dad was the most famous male singer there ever was. 2Pac."

Tori rolled her eyes and snorted, glancing over to her girlfriend once more. Cat had her chin on her hand and was still staring off into space like she had been for the past twenty minutes. Gently nudging her girlfriend, Tori waited until she had Cat's attention before smiling.

"Hey." The redhead whispered.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Tori asked.

"Nothing and everything." Cat shrugged.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's a new response from you."

"It is?" Cat asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes, usually it's one thing to another to something else. This response was vague. I knew you had something up there. You just try to hide it."

Cat giggled and nodded, her large brown eyes shining just the way Tori loved them to. "Well of course I have something in my head. If I didn't how would I see smell or taste pizza and ice cream?"

Tori chuckled and tussled Cat's hair, messing up her ponytail slightly. Cat huffed and easily redid the style, throwing a bang over her left eye while she did so. Tori nodded approvingly.

"Are you going to go next, Tor?" Cat inquired.

"I'm hoping. I did my Monologue over something very important to me."

Cat's eyes lit up with curiosity. Tori knew Cat was wondering if she had done it about her, or some off reference to their relationship, but sadly, Tori could not say that she did.

"What did you do it on?" Cat was bouncing in her seat, waiting for an answer and looking very much like a child on Christmas waiting for her presents. Tori pecked Cat's nose.

"A family secret."

Cat's eyes brightened even more and Tori could tell that she was just oozing anxiousness. Cat was not one for waiting and to have to wait through the rest of Andre's monologue must have killed her. Tori laughed as Andre ended his piece.

"…but my dad was a good guy and so, I honored his request. Instead of choosing a job that would likely cause my head to swell, I chose to help people by transporting their mattresses to the stores they could buy them at. I hope y'all learned a lesson today and always remember. It doesn't have to be about fame, even if you've got the talent, it's not your only one."

There was a loud cheer as Andre stepped from the stage and Sikowitz grinned. "And now we have… Cat."

Tori glanced at her girlfriend, who just stared at Sikowitz blankly.

"Cat, aren't you going to come up and do your piece?" Sikowitz asked, not understanding the unresponsive girl.

"Yes, I am." Another moment passes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sikowitz inquired.

"I want to go after Tori does hers."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tori come do your piece." Tori smiled and made her way onto the stage.

"Great, now we're going to have to hear about sunshine and rainbows." Jade groaned.

"No, Jade. I'm not Cat." Tori replied sweetly.

Jade scoffed and Tori cleared her throat. When she looked back up at the class, they all gasped to see her eyes had gone completely blank.

"I am a proud mother of two wonderful children. I have a seventeen year old that never gives up and a sixteen year old with friends to support her in everything she does. But, I have a secret. A secret that could possibly threaten my existence. My side of the family isn't normal. We're far, far from normal."

"Got that right." Tori heard Jade mutter. She ignored the Goth and went on.

"You see, my younger daughter wasn't born just anywhere. Not in the United States or Germany or Russia or China or any of those countries everyone always hears about. She wasn't even born in Tanzania or Timbuktu or Constantinople or any of the countries barely anyone knows about. You see, my little girl was born in the second deepest, darkest pit of hell."

There was a gasp from students all around; obviously they hadn't been expecting that. I gave a flicker of a smile before continuing.

"I know you're wondering how that could have happened and so, I'll stop your curiosity. I had just gotten married and the man was very handsome, especially for a cop. We had one beautiful little baby girl named Tiffany. Such an adorable little thing with big brown eyes and dark chocolate-y hair.

"We hadn't planned on having any after that, but a year later, I took a business trip to Uzbekistan and was kidnapped by a maniac. He tried to perform some ritual on me that would get me pregnant with a demon child of Satan, but I stopped the 'ceremony' when I saw fire swirling around my stomach. I pulled free of my bindings and gave the man a swift kick to his jaw before rushing out of the grungy house he had been performing in. I returned home weak and a little dizzy. I thought it was a rush from all the 'excitement' I had been feeling, but three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I would have thought it was a regular pregnancy caused by my husband except… I was throwing up blood in the mornings rather than food.

"At first, I didn't know I was pregnant, I just thought I had an ulcer or something that was causing me to vomit blood. We went to see the doctor that very same day and he performed some tests, confirming that I was perfectly fine, just some over activity due to a baby coming. I was shocked. My husband stared down at me with a large smile, happy to know another child was on the way and I was happy too, but there was a fear nagging the back of my mind.

"Of course I didn't believe that ritual worked, no. But what if… somehow… I had gotten pregnant with a demon child of sorts? What then? Surely my husband would not be pleased with what I had kept from him? The only thing I could do was wait and find out."

Tori paused here and assessed her crowd. Many of the students were wide-eyed and even Jade had a look of interest on her face. Cat's eyebrows were pulled together as she stared hard at her girlfriend and the boys just seemed a bit uncomfortable, most likely since she was talking about a woman being pregnant. Sikowitz had even stopped drinking from his coconut to stare at her. Tori nodded and continued.

"As the months passed by, my symptoms were always worse than they should have been. My mood swings, though mild during my first pregnancy, were much more violent and murderous. Some days I would completely clean out the fridge during one of my cravings and my hormones were off the charts. Finally, my ninth month had arrived. My stomach was bulging and most of my clothing didn't fit quite right.

"I was all prepared to go to the hospital when my husband got an urgent call from the station talking about a series of crimes involving three different bank robberies. As he rushed off to attend to the situation, a fire appeared in my kitchen. I screamed out in terror, worried that Tiffany would be hurt. Thankfully, she was upstairs and out of harm's way for the moment as I rushed for the fire extinguisher.

"Before I reached it, I heard a voice coming from the fire. It wasn't distinctly feminine or masculine. It sounded a mixture of both and I turned to the fire to see that it hadn't spread anywhere; it was just sitting in the same place. And sitting in the center of the fire was a creature I'd never even dreamed of imagining before. It was a grotesque thing. It had two twisted horns and fangs hanging from its bottom lip, curling up over its top lip. Yellow eyes were almost hidden underneath thick eyebrows and it was covered from head to toe in fur. It stood and I was surprised at how tall it was. As my eyes traveled over it, I saw a goat's tail swinging behind it and there were hooves at the end of its legs rather than feet or even paws.

"'Come with me.' The creature commanded, holding out a paw with thick black claws. I don't know what compelled me to move forward then, but as I got closer to the fire, the flames didn't seem as hot. My small hand slipped into that of the large creature and the flames engulfed us both. I looked around in a panic as the fire danced around us, obscuring any view I had of anything beyond it until the monstrous animal raised its other paw and the flames died abruptly. A scream was caught in my throat as I saw even more grotesque figures like the one that had ordered me to follow it. They were bustling around, getting a room ready for something.

"When I asked what was going on, the creature simply laughed and responded by tapping my stomach. My child began moving of its own will. Little bumps appeared in my belly wherever the little one moved and I looked back up at the creature. He simply shrugged and walked off to talk to one of the other monsters. As he did, I looked around and was surprised to find how hot it was in the room. I was wondering if there was a place for me to cool down at and, for some reason, that seemed to make the creatures around me laugh. 'She must have never been to hell before.' One creature called in a nasally voice. 'It is indeed her first time.' The first animal called.

"Suddenly, I felt a pain ripple through my body, starting at my stomach and circling to my back before coming back around. I screamed out and all eyes found me. 'She's getting ready!' the first creature called to the others. At least five of the animals—demons, I figure since I was in Hell—ushered me onto a bed made of stone and laid me down, removing my clothing and rubbing my stomach down with some type of lubricant. Another ripple tore another scream of agony from my lips. The pain was excruciating and I wanted it t stop. I felt a tearing under my skin and a loud ripping sound was heard. I spasmed as blood began spattering everywhere. I clawed at the stone I was laying on and some of the demons had to hold me down as I attempted to get up. My instincts were telling me to flee. That was the first thing I should have done, but I was powerless against it now.

"As the ripping and tearing continued, I couldn't take my eyes off my stomach. From deep within, a tiny little member poked out. I couldn't tell if it was a paw or a hand, but it managed to come out of my stomach. A second member just like it appeared and so I figured it definitely wasn't the baby's head. As I watched, the members clutched at the sides of my abdomen and scrabbled for leverage as, slowly, a head appeared from the skin and blood. The head itself was covered in blood, of course, but it looked around as if it could see. Climbing out fully, the baby crawled higher until it reached me. The demons stayed on my arms, just in case I found the child to be too grotesque to keep, but I had no intentions of that.

"My baby girl was absolutely stunning in the way that only she could manage. Large brown eyes stared down at me from a blood-covered face and a smile appeared, devoid of all but one sharp tooth. I grinned and leaned my head up to kiss her head softly. At that, the demons let me go and went to work mending my stomach as I sat up and took my little girl into my arms.

"'Such a beautiful child.' The first creature had called her. I glanced up at him and he grinned. 'She will make a fine heir despite her… particular blood.' I looked back down at my little one and nodded. She would be a good girl, growing up to do great things. When I was finally mended enough to return home, my husband still hadn't made it back so I took our little one up and set her in her crib.

"Even though, the demons didn't have water down there, they did have cloths specially made to clean newborns. My baby had tanned skin and a tuft of brown hair. That one sharp tooth had receded to make her resemble a human baby and I smiled as I once again kissed her head. From that moment on, I decided that her name would be Vanessa, despite what anyone else wanted to name her. My little Vanessa."

Tori ended the monologue and glanced around. Cat and Jade had matching expressions of intrigue, Sikowitz had dropped his coconut, Andre, Beck and Robbie were all staring in confusion (Beck), shock (Andre) and slight horror (Robbie). Everyone else was staring anywhere but at Tori and the Latina figured that she had made her point as clear as she possibly could without breaking the pact her father had made her agree to. Just then, the bell rang and, within seconds, almost every seat was empty; even Sikowitz had climbed back out the window to get out of the tension-filled classroom. The only two seats not left empty were those of Jade and Cat. Cat was staring at her girlfriend with a mixture of curiosity and shock while Jade's gaze was full of respect.

"I didn't know you had it in you to create a monologue like that, Vega." Jade stated, standing and moving closer. Tori felt the darkness rolling off her and figured that the girl was severely twisted indeed. "I'm actually impressed. Where did you get the info for that monologue?"

"Family secret, Jade. Can't tell." Tori shrugged with a small smile.

"Huh, I might actually like you after all."

"Not too much, I hope." They both turned to see Cat walking forward with her bag tossed over her shoulder and a stern glare directed at Jade.

"Nah, Vega's not my type, Cat. You know that." Cat nodded and Jade appraised Tori again. After a moment, she took out her scissors and touched the very tip to the Latina's forehead, creating a small incision. "There. Now you're worthy enough to sit with me at lunch."

"I sit with you at lunch anyway." the rockstar pointed out. "We all sit at the same table."

"Yeah, but before you only sat with me because the others were with me. Now, you're sitting with me because you deserve it."

Tori nodded in understanding and Jade took off without a word or a backwards glance. That's about as nice as she's ever been to Tori so the Latina took it in stride and hid her feeling of being impressed. She turned to Cat with a small smile. The redhead looked her girlfriend up and down for a moment before nodding to herself and grinning up at Tori. "Ready to go to our next classes?" she asked, beginning to bounce like always.

"Yup. I'll walk you to your next class."

Cat grinned and clapped happily as Tori lifted her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Te two left the classroom and Tori felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Whether Cat understood the message or not, Tori had put her story out there and in the process, she had managed to gain a whole new kind of respect from her peers. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

**_There you are my faithful readers. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the support and I love y'all… on a friendship level at most. Talk soon._**


	2. The Cat with Two Demons

_**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating, but I have like two or three chapters after this one to do, so yeah, don't yell at me. You can throw apples, just don't yell. Also, you can keep up to date on all of my stories if you visit my blog, gothalbinoangel-fiction. blogspot . com. Anyway, here it is from Cat's point of view as you can probably guess. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Victorious and it's too bad; Ariana Grande would make a good companion. ;)**_

* * *

_The Cat With Two Demons_

I lay down on my bed, my tail swinging back and forth in thought. Yesterday, Tori told a story in her monologue of a half-human demon child. I had heard the legends and myths before thanks to my dual teachings. I glanced around my room and smiled. The blackened walls were a stark contrast to the light pink walls of my room on the surface. Covering the walls were pictures of my other demon friends. Of course, none of my friends on the surface knew of them, but that's ok.

I shook my head to clear it. One drawback of constantly acting like a crazy ditz was that you actually started becoming a bit absent-minded. I switched my thoughts back to Tori's performance and wondered how much of it was true and how Tori knew of that child. I would just have to dig deeper into it than before. Sniffing the air to check the time, I sighed. It was time to return to the above world so that I could get ready for another school day. Teleporting back up to my other room, I took a moment to glance at the one picture that stood out among the others. Right above my headboard was a detailed drawing of my soul mate. Well, could you really have a soul mate if you don't technically have a soul?

I shrugged and transcended for my human form, grabbing some clothing and spritzing on a bit of perfume to mask the smell of fire. It was the only perfume I liked; it was mango-scented with a hint of mint and raspberries. Grabbing my book bag, I speed-walked to school, switching to my normal human gait as I walked through the doors. I looked around at all of the teenagers, some strange and talented, some talented and funny, some... just plain strange. I made my way over to my locker and pulled out the necessary notebooks needed for my morning classes. I heard light footsteps coming toward me and turned to see Tori heading my way. I grinned up at her and giggled as she landed a kiss to my cheek.

"How are you this morning, Cat?"

"I'm great, Tor, what about you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Just trying to make sure to get ready for class. You know how Sikowitz is when we're not prepared."

"Yeah, even though he comes unprepared, like, almost every day, he gets snippy with us when we don't have our work."

I rolled my eyes and Tori chuckled. "That's true. Anyway, I need to meet up with Andre before class starts so that we can work on our project for Costumes 101. Will you be okay without me for awhile?"

"Yeah, Tor, I'll be fine."

She leaned in and gave me a parting kiss and I moaned softly before waving to her and bouncing off.

Sliding into my seat near the front of the theater-like classroom, I began thinking again on how Tori could have gotten her hands on that story about demons. Everything she had described had been near accurate of how my parents told me most hybrids were born. But how did she know? I'll have to ask my parents some questions on it. I was gifted with being a full demon; both of my parents were purebred demons and had produced my brother and I. As the bell rang for the start of class, I licked my lips and leaned into Tori as Sikowitz arrived.

"Alright class!" the man grinned at us and, to most humans, I'm sure it looked creepy. "Today we are going to start on duet scenes. So, get into pairs and come get a script."

Tori and I instantly were together as were Jade and Beck. Tori moved up to grab two copies of the same script and I glanced at it. Midsummer's Night Dream. Ah, Shakespeare. My parents were around when he was born. My brother was born a few years after he died. Sadly, my human age is also my actual age and therefore I only know famous people within the last seventeen years.

As Tori and I began rehearsing a scene between Helena and Hermia, I thought again on how she knew about demonkind. Yesterday, she'd told Jade that it was a family secret. Did that mean that she had demons in her family? Or perhaps in her ancestry? I pondered over it for the rest of the day, hardly needing to focus on my classes.

When I went to my fake home at the end of the day, I dropped my bags off at my bedroom—scoffing at the pink walls—and went downstairs to see my mother making dinner, tail waving slightly. I decided to ask her a question I've been dying to know. Not only would it get me answers I need, but it would also take my mind off of Tori's puzzling story. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, Caterina?"

I felt my tail flick in agitation. I hated when people used my full name. "I was wondering if you could tell me how demons chose their soul mates?"

She turned to me curiously and turned down the heat on the stove so that she could talk to me. We went into the living room and sat on the couch, legs crossed and facing each other.

"Well," Mom started. "It's different for every demon, really. Some choose by force while others simply know who they are meant to be with and get visions of their mate until the day the two couple."

"Couple?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Humans call it consummating."

"Oh okay. How did you and Dad find each other?"

"Well, you know my true form, right?"

I nodded. My mother was a tall, thin wiry demon with light gray fur and green eyes. Her hair was long and blonde, her nose straight and she had a mouth full of straight, sharp white teeth. Her claws were long and jagged, her tail was bent and her paws were large.

"Good. And you remember what your father looks like?"

I nodded again. My father was also thin, but slim rather than wiry like my mother. He had scale-y skin rather than fur like the majority of demonkind had. He sported yellow eyes, floppy dark gray hair, a pudgy nose and a mouth full of short sharp teeth. He had paws with straight dainty claws ending his arms while his legs ended in bird feet, also with short dainty claws, like a hummingbird.

"Well, all demons know who they will mate when they are older by the time they turn nine human years old. Your father was my mate, I chose him. I used the forceful way of choosing my mate, but he had the visions and dreams until I came for him. Sometimes, both demons have the dreams, sometimes both demons are forceful."

I nodded, understanding what she's saying. "How long does it usually take to find your soul mate?"

Mom's eyes turned sad at the question and I felt bad for asking. "It could take up to a thousand years to find that one person you're supposed to be with. I was lucky enough to find your father within two hundred years of my birth."

I felt my heart sink at that. "A thousand years, to find that beautiful creature on my wall."

"Don't worry, Kitten. I'm sure you'll find them soon. For now, tell me about your demon form, has it evolved?"

I jumped up and grinned at her, beginning my transformation. I felt my bones, ears, fur, teeth and claws grow. My tail sprouted out and my clothes ripped slightly as my waist shrank.

Mom eyed me slowly and reached out to feel my fur. "Your fur isn't bristly."

"No, it's soft and fluffy."

"Like a newborn kitten." She murmured. "Your mate will be one lucky demon, Caterina."

I blushed and felt my tail twitch in both pride and agitation. Then I sighed. I wished that mate was Tori. Maybe it's someone in her family so I'll still be able to see her. I hope so. I don't want to hurt her too badly when I have to break up with her.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me cause even if I'll keep writing despite whether or not you like it, I still like hearing opinions! Review!**_


	3. A Jade Demon's Mother

_**I don't own Victorious and it's too bad; Ariana Grande would make a good companion. ;)**_

* * *

A Jade demon's mother

I paced my bedroom, the spikes on my tail tingling with my agitation. Tori Vega somehow knew about demons. And this hadn't been any of that Satanist group mumbo jumbo, her monologue had been accurate to the dot. I scraped my claws along the walls, feeling the wood tearing beneath their sharp edges. This was infuriating. How could she know? Was there someone out there, a half demon perhaps, who was in contact with Vega? Did they tell her how they had been born and she just changed it around? Was there something coming?

There were so many questions rushing around in my head and not nearly enough time to get them all figured out. I sighed as I flopped my head onto my pillow. Looking up at my ceiling, I wondered whether my dad might know anything about it. He was always sore when it came to the subject of my demonhood. He was fully human, which would make me a half demon, but I didn't care.

Deciding to check it out, I made my way from my room and to Dad's study. He was off doing who knew what, so it was simple using one of the spikes on my tail to pick the study lock and make my way inside. Everything was clean, tidy and organized, just as he liked it. Usually, I would rip the place apart while searching for what I wanted, but I knew it was imperative to my secrecy that he not know I ever entered at all. Moving to the desk first, I slowly opened all of the file drawers and began browsing through.

I was lucky my father was an obsessive compulsive neat freak, otherwise, I would be looking for hours. With the labels he put on everything, it was pretty simple what had nothing to do with demonology and what did. Of course, I didn't find much on demonology anyway and what I did find was mainly Christian mumbo jumbo that held no importance to me. I growled in frustration and made my way over to the large file cabinets lined against the wall. Opening each drawer, I browsed through the folders there. I found one labeled _mathematics_ and another labeled _psychology_, but I didn't find what I was looking for amongst the file cabinets.

My frustration was growing. How could he have nothing on them? Why was it such a sore spot if he had nothing on demons? I don't even know what my own mother looked like because he wouldn't talk about her or even mention her. Letting out my pent up irritation for a second, I kicked over a briefcase that was half hidden by the file cabinet and sent it sprawling open. Sighing, I bent to begin picking up the files within. However, a drawn picture caught my attention and I stopped.

Slowly picking it up, I gazed at it in wonder. It was a very old drawing of a demon, kept in perfect condition despite the yellowing and fraying of the paper's edges. She was beautiful and looked very much like me. I had smooth, black, leathery skin with large, pointed ears on top of my head and a long, thin tail with spikes lining it. My paws were overly large with short, jagged claws, my eyes were nearly slits, my teeth were long and sharp and I had horns curling on top of my head between my ears. My body was muscular with a predatory grace to it and I tended to walk on my toes just to hear my claws clicking when I was alone. But the picture was slightly different than me. The demon in the picture had leathery skin as well, but it was dark blue and had bristly fur poking up through it. Her ears were smaller than mine and more rounded around the tip, her eyes were wide and babyish, her teeth were short and jagged and her tail was thick and had larger spikes on it. But her claws were like mine, she had the same muscular, predatory physique, the same dog-like nose and smirking lips. This had to be my mother.

Staring at the picture, entranced, pieces started falling together in my head. Vega's monologue was starting to make sense. Her mother must have gotten pregnant by a demon and that meant that Vega was a half-breed just like me. Maybe we had a lot more in common than I thought. I'll be watching her a lot more closely then, especially since she's dating my best friend. If Cat gets hurt, Vega's going to be in for one hell of a ride, half demon or not. She just better hope she _is_ half demon if she and Cat break up.

* * *

_**Shorter than the others, I know. I apologize. Review! Please?**_


	4. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
